The Night the Lights Went Out In Malibu
by count-on-change
Summary: Based on the song and video The Nights the Lights Went Out In Georgia.


**I got the ideal from the song and video hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

"Thank you for coming" I told the reporter as I open the door to let him in.

"Have a seat" I say motioning for him to sit down. As I walk over and seat beside him. "Would you like any thing to drink" I ask him.

"No I'm fine" the reporter say's

"Now you said you knew what happen in the Oken murder". He asks me as he pulls out his pad and pen. He looks at me intensely

"Yes Yes I do" I tell him nodding my head I pull out my photo album I show him a picture of a group of people.

He was on his way home from Los Angles  
Been two weeks gone and he thought he'd stop  
At Rico's and have him a drink for he went home to Lily  
Oliver Oken said hello  
He said hi what's a doing

Oken said sit down I got some bad news that's gonna hurt  
Said I'm your best friend and you know that's right  
But your young bride ain't home tonight  
Since you been gone Lily's been seeing that Ryan boy Jake  
He got mad and he saw red  
Oliver said boy don't you lose your head  
Cause to tell you the truth I've been with her myself

"This was my best friend Oliver" I point to him he nods "He was also Jackson's best friend" I tell him

"Jackson's your brother right" he asks

"Yes he was" I tell him with a nod

"And who is she" he asks pointing to the other girl in the picture

"That a horrible girl she use to be my sister-in-law and …best friend" the last word cuts like a knife

"Use to" he repeats me

"Yes I told him not to marry her" I tell him as I swallow hard. "she wasn't the girl she once was" I tell him shaking my head.

"But I didn't know my Fiancée Jake was messing around with her" I tell him his eye's get really big as he writes.

I show him some of the news paper clippings from the Murder.

That's the night the lights went out in Malibu  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand

Oliver got scared and left the bar  
Walking on home cause he didn't live far you see  
Oliver didn't have many friends and he just lost him one  
Brother thought his wife must've left town  
So he went home and finally found the only thing  
Daddy had left him and that was a gun

"So your brother killed them both because he was jealous" he questions

"That's what they wanted you to think" I tell him

He went off to Oliver's house  
Slipping through the back woods quiet as a mouse  
Came upon some tracks too small for Oliver to make  
He looked through the screen at the back porch door  
He saw Oliver lying on the floor  
In a puddle of blood and he started to shake

The Malibu patrol was making their rounds  
So he fired a shot just to flag em down  
And a big bellied sheriff grabbed his gun and said  
Why'd you do it?

The judge said guilty in a make believe trial  
Slapped the sheriff on the back with a smile and said  
Suppers waiting at home and I got to get to it

"So your Brother pleaded guilty to protect you" he asks as he takes off his glasses

"Yes Yes he did"

They hung my brother before I could say  
The tracks he saw while on his way  
To Oliver's house and back that night were mine  
And his cheatin' wife had never left town  
And that's one body that'll be found  
You see little sister don't miss when she aims her gun

"And the Judge didn't want to hear what really happened because he had been messing around with her to" he asks.

"And anyway I was the only one left to tell the truth and who would have believed me I was still grieving over my brothers death". I tell him

I nods and he stare's off into space.

"That's the Night the Lights went out in Malibu" I say taking a deep breath.

That's the night the lights went out in Malibu  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no back woods southern lawyer  
Cause the judge in the towns got bloodstains on his hand

**Author's Note**

**Ok so a little strange and dark but I love this song and I got this ideal and went with it. I thought it was something different. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Leave me a Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
